


Remember me

by CaAlmos



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaAlmos/pseuds/CaAlmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker despierta sin recordar nada, ni a Wade Wilson. ¿Qué sucederá después?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olvido

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fanfic Spideypool, si no te gusta el slash, ni nada de eso es mejor que te retires desde ahorita. En cambio si te gusta esta pareja, adelante, eres bienvenido.  
> También es un AU, así que desde ahorita les digo que manipularé a los personajes a mi gusto, por si leer que las características de los personajes o sus personalidades no van de acuerdo a los comics.  
> Sin más, todo lo del universo Marvel no me pertenece. Sólo la historia y la trama de este fic.

Capitulo 1: Olvido

 

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, dándome cuenta de dos cosas: estaba en un lugar en penumbras y no estaba solo, ¿dónde estaba? Traté de incorporarme sin mucho éxito, logrando que la solución intravenosa que tenía en uno de mis brazos se moviera violentamente y me hiciera chillar de dolor. La habitación tenía un leve olor antiséptico que impregnaba el aire en el lugar y una de las ventanas estaba abierta, haciendo que las persianas ondearan con el viento. Era de noche. Lo podía notar por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba imperiosa por la ventana, por el resplandor de las estrellas titilantes y por el grave ronquido que me llegó desde un lugar en el cuarto. La cabeza seguía punzándome y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor ante tal sensación. Un aparato que marcaba continuamente mis signos vitales estaba postrado encima de la cama donde me encontraba y una mesilla de noche estaba a un costado, con un vaso desechable lleno hasta la mitad de agua y varias tabletas de color perla amontonadas en una orilla. El ronquido volvió a llenar el aire. Entorné la vista en un punto fijo, a un lado de la puerta, en una figura grande que se estremecía cada dos por tres cuando el aire se colaba violentamente al interior y le daba de lleno en el rostro. Entonces fue que caí en la cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba. Un hospital. No tenía ninguna duda de eso. También fui consciente de que el hombre que estaba en la misma habitación en la que estaba no era ningún enfermero o doctor que allí trabajase. Era alguien desconocido.

Miré una vez más el catéter que invadía mi antebrazo y con sumo cuidado me lo retiré, torciendo la boca en un gesto de ardor y dolor. Retirarlo fue algo sencillo. Detener el dolor que ahí se depositó rápidamente fue imposible de detener. No le di demasiada importancia pues al fin y al cabo la molestia se iría tarde o temprano. Noté también que tenía una manguerita colocada en mi pene para drenar la orina que se iba automáticamente a una bolsita recolectora que estaba atada a la cama con los barandales elevados. Tenía la certeza de no recordar absolutamente nada. Ni qué me había pasado, cómo había llegado a este lugar y mucho menos quién era el hombre dormido a unos metros de mí.

Como si le hubiese invocado, el hombre se revolvió en la sillita y levantó el rostro, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Y luego corrió hacia mí.

 

— ¡Petey, oh pequeño, al fin has despertado!— tanto fue mi asombro que no supe como reaccionar. Mientras él me rodeaba con sus grandes brazos yo me limitaba a mirar por encima de su hombro—. Por un momento pensé que…No olvídalo, nada malo te ha pasado. Estuviste inconsciente dos días pero ¡enhorabuena! Has reaccionado al fin. Pretty boy, pensé que te perdería, que no despertarías jamás…— me alejó de su cuerpo, lanzándome una mirada que centelló con la traslúcida luz de la luna que se colaba por el cristal de la ventana.

Entonces me besó.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer que esto estuviera sucediendo en realidad. No le conocía. No sabía quién era y no pude si no sentir un fuerte retortijón en el estómago. Me tomó de la nuca, enredando sus largos dedos en mis cabellos y succionando levemente mi labio inferior, exigiéndome que le respondiera al beso. Lo tomé de los hombros y lo alejé de mí bruscamente. Restregándome después el dorso de la mano contra mis resecos labios. Él me miró con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

—Pero qué…— dije sin salir de la conmoción que había sufrido minutos antes—. ¿Por qué…Por qué has hecho eso?— pregunté confuso. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas por completo y el sonidito del aparato de chequeo comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación.

Minutos después una enfermera de baja estatura entró al cuarto sin tocar la puerta. El hombre se levantó de la cama junto a mí y volvió a su antiguo lugar en la silla negra de plástico. Hundió su rostro en sus manos y pude ver que su espalda se estremecía. La enfermera me midió la temperatura, retiró la sonda urinaria y, una vez comprobado que todo estaba bien conmigo y que lo anterior había sido una taquicardia por segundos, salió de la habitación. Dejándome aún más en mi estupor de antes. ¿Quién era ese hombre?, fue lo primero que me pregunté cuando volvía a recostarme en la cómoda camilla de sábanas blancas. Le miré de reojo, comprobando que seguía en la misma posición de antes y que no había vuelto a acercarse a mí. Y sin saber cuando ni cómo, caí en un profundo sueño.

 

∞

 

El murmullo de dos personas charlando hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la luz blanquecina que me cegó unos momentos. Frente a mí estaba el hombre de la noche anterior, con un rostro que demostraba un cansancio de los mil demonios y a su lado otro hombre vestido con una bata larga, unas lentillas de montura negra y con un flequillo rebelde cubriéndole parcialmente la frente. Hablaban muy cerca uno del otro, susurrándose las palabras. El hombre de la noche anterior me miró y le hizo una seña al doctor, que después se me acercó sonriendo un poco.

 

—Pero bueno, al fin ha despertado señor Parker. — Dijo acomodándose las lentillas—. No esperaba una respuesta como esta en un lapso de corto tiempo ¿pero qué le puedo decir?, se ha recuperado— le miré sin separar los labios siquiera, tratando de comprender que sucedía. Debió notar mi expresión de desconcierto porque se aclaró la garganta y dijo—: Peter, ¿sucede algo?— preguntó intuitivo.

Tardé en responder. Miré a ambos lados percatándome de la ausencia del hombre en la habitación.

—Yo…Yo no recuerdo nada— dije al fin, creándole al doctor una cara que adoptó una expresión indescriptible. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Frunció el ceño en una actitud de preocupación que se le notaba a leguas. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme y un escozor arribó en la parte posterior del cuello.

— ¿Estás seguro?— asentí— ¿Sabes en qué año estamos?— preguntó con tono preocupante.

Negué con la cabeza. Él pareció sorprenderse un poco.

—Doctor, dígame lo que está pasando. Por favor— supliqué. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada?

Me miró por un largo tiempo en el que pensé que no hablaría. Finalmente, se quitó las lentillas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cansado.

—Tu nombre es Peter Parker. El señor Wilson te ha traído a Urgencias hace tres noches. Relató que habías salido a una cena con tu amiga Gwen y que, pasada la media noche comenzó a preocuparse de que no llegaras a casa— hizo una pausa y continuó—. Te llamó varias veces a tu celular pero le mandaba al correo de voz y decidió salir a buscarte— parpadeó un par de veces, acomodando de nuevo las lentillas sobre su tabique nasal y lo siguiente que dijo me provocó vértigo—. Sufriste un accidente automovilístico. Llegaste grave a la sala de Urgencias y te tuvieron que meter a una cirugía de urgencia, pero extrañamente no tenías nada, a excepción de una gran herida en tu cabeza con hemorragia abundante. Cuando la detuvimos estabas inconsciente y te trasladamos a Cuidados intensivos y ayer por la tarde a esta habitación.

Cuando terminó de relatar cerré los ojos, pues el dolor punzante de la cabeza había vuelto a aparecer y parecía que me explotaría el cráneo por completo.

El doctor salió de la habitación no sin antes prescribirme un fármaco para mitigar el dolor. Traté de dormir un poco por recomendación del doctor pero las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente como un torbellino furioso. Había tenido un accidente… ¿Pero cómo había salido ileso con una simple herida en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada? Y la más inquietante, ¿quién era el hombre de ayer? ¿Sería el señor Wilson al que había mencionado el doctor?, y si era así ¿eso quería decir que vivíamos juntos, como compañeros de piso? Esas y más preguntas me causaron una fatiga increíble y, dándolas por zanjadas al no ser posibles de responder cerré los ojos, apoye la cabeza contra la almohada y me dormí al instante.

Me despertó la misma enfermera de la noche anterior, llevaba consigo una bandeja con un vaso de agua y un poco de fruta en cuadritos. Cambió las sábanas de la cama y me dijo que volvía en media hora por la charola. Asentí sin decir nada, ni siquiera las gracias. Me di cuenta de que efectivamente el estómago comenzaba a gruñirme por el hambre y engullí la manzana en trozos que me había llevado la enfermera. Bebí un poco de agua para humedecerme los labios y me apoyé de nuevo contra la suave almohada.

La tranquilidad que reinaba el cuarto se esfumó cuando el hombre volvió a la habitación. Esta vez, por la luz del día le pude ver mejor. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados de la parte de enfrente, un jersey de un rojo llamativo y su cabello lo llevaba casi al ras del cráneo, despejando su rostro y dejando a la vista unos ojos de un color imposiblemente gris. Me lanzó una mirada que no supe identificar. Cargaba con bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y se le veía abatido. Sentí un frío recorrerme la espina dorsal. Se paso una mano entre el cabello, en un gesto de frustración y se dejó caer en la silla negra.

 

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Petey?— preguntó con voz ronca. No contesté. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro—. El doctor Witer ha hablado conmigo y me dijo que no recuerdas nada, ¿es verdad?— sentí la necesidad de abrazarle. Su tono había sido totalmente angustiado, como si le afectara demasiado.

—Si, me temo que es verdad— contesté con un hilillo de voz.

Se levantó bruscamente, tirando a un lado la sillita de plástico y avanzó hacia mí a grandes zancadas. Cuando lo tuve de frente me rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro entre mi cuello, comenzando a sollozar. Instintivamente y por mero impulso le devolví el gesto, acariciando sin querer su cabello rubio y palmeándole la espalda suavemente. Su llanto era impotente y no pude si no sentir pena por este hombre que sollozaba temblorosamente sobre mi hombro. Unos segundos después elevó su rostro y sus orbes grises se cruzaron con los míos, enrojecidos e irritados. Lentamente se separó de mí y de pronto sentí un vacío que se instaló en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

 

—Dime que me recuerdas Peter. Dime que sabes quien soy. Te lo suplico— tragué saliva, buscando sin mucho éxito en lo recóndito de mi mente, pero no logré encontrar nada. Ningún recuerdo o atisbo del nombre de la persona que estaba frente a mí. Me sentí inútil.

—Lo…Lo siento…Yo no recuerdo nada. No sé quién eres— su rostro se crispó en una expresión de auténtico dolor. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono grisáceo opaco y su mirada se ensombreció aún más.

—Soy tu esposo Peter.

Entonces todo adquirió sentido.


	2. Padres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primero que nada, una disculpa por el tiempo que tardé en publicar. Me había olvidado por completo que también lo estaba publicando en esta página y ñem, no merezco perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.  
> Eso sería todo, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si no a Marvel Universe.
> 
> ¡A leer!

Capitulo 2: Padres

 

Fue como sentir un balde de agua fría sobre el rostro. No recordaba nada y las palabras seguían en mi mente “Soy tu esposo Peter”. Esposo… Lo había dicho con una seriedad que supe que era verdad. Por eso te ha besado anoche, idiota replicó mi subconsciente. Seguía sin creérmelo más sin embargo no dudaba que fuera cierto. Una parte muy pequeñísima de mí le quería recordar pero cuando entraba en mi mente todo se volvía borroso y difuso. Cuando terminó de decirlo se había retirado de la habitación, con los hombros decaídos y con una expresión dolorida, que me causó una opresión extraña en el pecho. Debía darle espacio, a él y a mi trastornada mente.

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde una enfermera diferente me avisó que mis padres estaban en camino a la habitación. Yo me limite a asentir como niño obediente. Con la ayuda de ella entré a la ducha con agua templada y me cepillé los dientes. Tocaron a la puerta casi cuando terminaba de llegar a la camilla.

 

—Pueden pasar señores— contestó la mujer y al instante entró un hombre vestido impecablemente. Llevaba una barba de tres días y sus ojos denotaban miedo. Sucedió algo que me dejó perplejo: lo recordaba. Era mi padre, Anthony Stark.

Llegó hasta donde mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí que mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Dímelo, lo solucionaré de inmediato— farfulló palpando mi rostro por completo.

Detrás de él entró un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azul. Mi padre, Steve Rogers. Lo raro es que los recordaba a los dos a la perfección. ¿Entonces por qué a mi esposo no? La palabra esposo me sonó rara y cuando levanté la mirada lo vi recargado en el umbral de la puerta, con dos vasos humeantes de café recién hecho. No me miraba. Retiré rápidamente la mirada de él.

 

—Estoy a punto de tener un colapso pulmonar si no dejas de abrazarme— dije sarcástico. Mi padre Steve me miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Le dije que ya estabas bien…Pero ya le conoces Peter, no se queda tranquilo hasta no verte.

—Pues tú deberías de ser igual Steve, no tiene nada de malo venir a ver a tu hijo al hospital después de haber sufrido aquel accidente— papá volteó a verme de nuevo, regalándome una sonrisa con todos los dientes.

—Pero Wade dijo…

—Wade no estuvo cuando Peter se fracturó el brazo— protestó, desafiando a mi padre. Le lancé una mirada de soslayo a mi esposo…a Wade. Me estaba mirando, vi como elevaba un extremo de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—Tony, por favor. Eso fue cuando tenía qué, ¿seis años? ¿A que vino todo esto, por cierto?— pregunta mi padre.

—Seis años, cinco meses y dos días para ser exactos— recitó papá satisfecho—. Y ¿no crees que deberías darle un abrazo a tu hijo Steve? Vaya que afecto le tienes.

Mi padre le hizo a un lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia sí. Aspiré el delicioso aroma que desprendía su suéter color azul marino. Colonia masculina. Papá carraspeó cuando el doctor Witer entró saludándolos a ambos.

—Señores, si me permiten un momento allá afuera. Tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia— lo dijo sin despegarme la vista. Papá respingó y mi padre lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación, un poco exasperado.

Me dirigí a la camilla, reposando la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerme en la almohada y cubriéndome hasta la mitad del cuerpo con la fina sábana blanquecina. Mi cabello seguá húmedo por la ducha y un escalofrío me recorrió los brazos. Reparé en Wade y sus dos vasos llenos de café. Sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando caminó hacia mí.

— Petey, ¿te ha sentado bien ver a tus padres? — preguntó, aunque tuve la certeza de que quería agregar algo más. Sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo especial, eran solamente dos pozos de gris humo.

—Ah, si, me ha sentado de maravilla— en cuanto lo dije quise retractarme. Vi en sus ojos una sombra que los hacía verse cubiertos de tinta gris oscura. Era verdad que me había sentado bien, además de que estar en un hospital sin conocer a nadie es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. La visita de mis padres me ha dado un nuevo respiro.

Silencio.

—Te he traído un poco de café con dos de azúcar, como te gusta— le hice un gesto con la cabeza, agradeciéndole por la bebida—. He tenido que convencer a varias personas para que me dejaran traértelo- dice con una pequeña risilla que no le llega a los ojos.

Él le da un sorbo a su café y yo al mío. Nos miramos durante poco tiempo, cuando mis padres vuelven a irrumpir en la habitación. Papá está más alterado que cuando han llegado.

—Peter, no lo sabía. Nadie no lo dijo hasta ahorita. Wade no lo mencionó por teléfono. ¿Estás seguro de qué estás bien?— mi padre entra con paso calmado. Puedo ver que está igual de nervioso que papá, pero se controla.

—Estoy bien. —Respondo mirando a Wade.

—No, no lo estás. Te llevaremos con un especialista, con el doctor Bruce si es necesario. Tienes que recordar algo— veo a mi padre suplicante, comienza a dolerme la cabeza con tanto barullo. No es momento para hablar de esto—. ¿Nos recuerdas verdad? ¿Sabes quiénes somos nosotros dos?

—Papá…— digo masajeándome las sienes.

—Tony, amor. Peter necesita descansar y estar a solas. Deberíamos ir a comer algo por ahí, no lo hemos hecho desde que salimos en el primer vuelo hacia acá. —Mi padre me guiña el ojo. Papá asiente de mala manera, se despide de mí con un beso en la frente y de Wade con un movimiento de mano y ambos salen del cuarto. Dejándome de nuevo con la mirada grisácea de mí esposo.

El silencio se hace un tanto incómodo. Le pido que me pase la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y lo hace, sin decir ninguna palabra. Me ayuda para ir al baño, rodeando mi cintura y haciendo que me apoye totalmente en él.

—No es necesario Wade, puedo hacerlo solo— él asiente sin mucho ánimo.

Sé que debe de ser difícil para él. Estamos casados y su esposo no recuerda nada, ni siquiera el día de su boda. Y eso tiene que ser lo peor que le haya pasado, probablemente. En cambio para mí es difícil adaptarme a alguien a quien no reconozco y que me ha besado nada más despertarme. No le rechazo, pero tampoco quisiera que fuera muy afectuoso. Me hace sentir que yo soy el del problema y lo soy, no lo niego, pero también quisiera ir despacio, visitar al doctor Bruce que ha mencionado papá y ver que pasa después.

Cuando salgo del baño Wade me espera fuera de la puerta, sorprendiéndome la facilidad con la que me sostiene y sin importarle que no le recuerde. Es como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero sé que la incertidumbre danza en sus ojos, se siente solo, vulnerable. Una vez que llego a la cama me recuesta y sin esperarlo me da un tímido beso en los labios, es apenas un roce pero hace que una oleada de calor se extienda por mi cara. Me volteó para ver hacia otro lugar. A la ventana.

 

—Lo siento, no era mi intención es sólo que...— miro los rascacielos que se yerguen ante mis ojos. Son enormes, de múltiples modelos y estructuras—. Olvídalo. Voy a por algo de comer a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo Petey?— niego con la cabeza. Sigo sin mirarle.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse de mí y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Esto va a ser muy complicado.

 

∞

 

Mi padre entra por la puerta, sin papá a su lado. Me da un beso en la frente y me revuelve un poco el cabello.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —pregunto cuando se sienta.

—En el comedor, con Wade— dice pasándose una mano por su cabello color oro—. Peter, me preocupas.

Sus ojos destellan de una manera que me hace sentir como cuando era pequeño y me laceraba los brazos y las rodillas al caer de la bicicleta. Él me ayudaba a incorporarme, me lavaba los miembros y me decía que le preocupaba que se pudieran infectar. Me muerdo el labio inferior inconscientemente.

—Papá, sé que el no recordar la mayoría de las cosas es algo malo. Estoy jodido y mi matrimonio se va a ir por un tubo en cuanto salga de este lugar— digo mirándole directo a los ojos. Son dos zafiros que brillan a la luz del sol—. Sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Todo esto...Wade, mi esposo...No le recuerdo— la voz comienza a quebrarse cuando digo las palabras—. Lo estoy arruinando absolutamente todo.

Papá me mira cálidamente y me abraza, acariciando mi cabello de una forma que me hace sentir de nuevo en mi niñez. Hundo la cara entre su pecho y por primera vez en lo que va del día me dejo llevar por los sentimientos y lloro. Lloro por todo. Por lo impotente que me siento al no poder hacer nada en lo que me pasa. Por mis padres que deben de sentirse mal. Por Wade, porque todo esto es culpa mía, lo hiero sin querer hacerlo. Quisiera recordarle pero no puedo y estoy seguro de que nunca lo haré. Me siento patético.

—Hey, mírame. Peter quiero que me mires— dice y me levanta el rostro tomándome del mentón—. Todo tiene solución pequeño, a pesar del problema por el que pasas, por el que ambos pasan sé que siempre te querrá. Lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo y conociendo a Wade, tu testarudo esposo, no creo que una simple afectación en tu cabeza y que no le recuerdes no será impedimento para estar contigo. Te lo aseguro. Saliendo de este lugar tendrás que tomar la decisión de irte con nosotros de nuevo o recuperar lo que sientes por él, porque lo haces, aunque en estos momentos estés muy aturdido por lo que pasa. —Sus palabras logran calmarme de algún modo. Le doy otro abrazo, esta vez un poco más prolongado y se retira excusándose de que es tarde y deben de llegar a hospedarse en un hotel si no papá sufrirá la crisis del sueño y querrá encaramarse toda la noche conmigo.

Me revuelvo en las sábanas, queriendo conciliar el sueño pero no llega hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, cuando Wade vuelve a entrar a la habitación con una ropa diferente. Viene con unos pantalones negros, una camisa delgada color blanca y unos botines negros de corte militar. Se ve guapo. Se sienta en la sillita que le hace ver más grande de lo que en realidad es y se pone a tararear una cancioncilla. Sonrío. Verlo de esa manera hace que una sensación de calidez me recorra el vientre. ¿Esposos? Sigo sin creérmelo.

 

— ¿Wade?— le llamo e inmediatamente voltea a verme.

— ¿Ocurre algo Petey? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que le llame a un enfermera?— veo que hace ademán de levantarse e ir directo a la puerta.

—Esto…no. Sabes que puedo llamarle a una con este botoncito de aquí— le señalo el lugar que menciono. Él asiente, como si lo hubiera olvidado de pronto—. Es sólo que te quiero pedir perdón por mi comportamiento…Ya sabes, he sido un idiota contigo. — Ahí está, lo he dicho.

Tarda unos minutos en contestar y cuando por fin responde cambia la postura de su espalda, se encorva un poco hacia adelante.

—No digas tonterías Pretty boy, te entiendo. Pero te amo y es algo que me sale desde el corazón. Quiero abrazarte y besarte hasta saciarme, hacerte recordar hasta que me correspondas de la misma manera, quiero que sepas que eres mío y yo soy tuyo; y también entenderé si lo que quieres es irte con tus padres de vuelta a tu antiguo hogar— el corazón me da un vuelco y me estremezco por la forma en que lo dice. Herido de alguna manera—. Creo que sería lo mejor ¿no lo crees? A ellos les recuerdas aún en estos momentos y yo no soy nada más que un desconocido con el que te has casado hace medio año. Lo siento Peter, no quisiera arruinarlo más. — Quiero gritarle, decirle que no tiene la culpa de nada pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi garganta. ¿Esto es el fin?

Me pongo de pie, al principio me mareo un poco pero logro sostenerme de uno de los barandales de la cama. Wade me mira, expectante, viendo como me tambaleo hacia él y le tomo de las manos. Hago que se levante y quede frente a mí. No suelto sus manos. Teniéndole tan cerca hace que la respiración se me entrecorta y me siento pequeño a su lado. Es grande, corpulento, no lo suficiente pero puedo ver los músculos marcados a través de la fina camisa blanca. El iris de sus ojos titilan con algo que no sé identificar. Su pecho sube y baja, en una respiración acompasada. De alguna manera le encuentro hermoso.

—Peter…— murmura.

Lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, en especial porque han aparecido los papás de Peter *-*  
> Bueno, nos vemos a la próxima.  
> ¿Esta vez me dejaran un lindo comentario de lo qué les ha parecido? ¿Por favor?  
> Los quiero y un abrazo de mi parte :3


	3. De nuevo al hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todas y todos (si es que hay algún hombre leyendo esto. Espero que sí), creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto en publicar un capítulo ¿o sí? Ja, ja, ja.  
> Bueno, creo que no han venido a leer lo que yo diga si no el contenido del capítulo ¿a que sí?
> 
> Quisiera dedicarle este capi a Lena, quién me ha dejado un lindo y primer comentario. ¡Muchas gracias! 
> 
> Sin más, ¡a leer!

Capitulo 3: De nuevo al hogar

 

No le vuelvo a ver hasta tres días después, cuando me dan el alta del hospital el sábado por la mañana.

El doctor Witer me da unas indicaciones; que no haga mucho ejercicio porque puedo fatigarme, que no salga a lugares que no conozca, que tome el medicamento para los dolores de cabeza—que por cierto, se han ido poco a poco— y que siempre procure andar acompañado de alguien. Hasta les ha dicho a mis padres que pueden comprarme un perro. Papá afirmó que saliendo iríamos a por uno. Le dije que ni loco.

Lo que más me preocupa de todo esto es Wade. Después de que le besé aquella noche se fue dando un portazo y no ha vuelto. Ni siquiera a verme durante la noche. Me siento ansioso, papá me ha dicho que tiene todas mis maletas en la cajuela del coche y que llegando harán que remodelen mi antiguo cuarto. Mi padre le ha insistido en que debería de dejar de ser como una madre sobre protectora, él le ha contestado que se vaya al demonio.

Cuando ya estoy vestido con unos vaqueros azules, una remera roja y unas zapatillas negras papá irrumpe en la habitación con un oso del tamaño de su cuerpo. Comienzo a reírme, pues la escena me causa mucha gracia.

 

—No sé de qué te ríes Peter, si siempre te han gustado los osos de felpa— dice dejando el oso en la sillita negra.

—Papá, en ese tiempo tenía cinco años, ahora tengo veintidós. Ya no soy un niño— digo entre risillas.

—Te equivocas, para mí seguirás siendo mi pequeño. — Ruedo los ojos y le doy un abrazo.

El camino se nos dificulta cuando tratamos de bajar con el oso. Me ha obligado a llevarlo conmigo. A mitad de camino le digo que comienza a darme vuelta todo y rápidamente le llama a un médico residente que pasa por el área de Maternidad. Río de nuevo.

Mi padre nos espera al volante de un deportivo color negro descapotable. Vaya lujitos que se hacen estos dos. Cuando subimos veo por última vez a ambos lados de la calle con la esperanza de que llegue Wade. No lo hace. Durante todo el camino papá parlotea algo de ventas canceladas y de un nuevo aparato que se le ha venido a la mente para las Industrias Stark. No le pongo suficiente atención. Mi padre me lanza miradas a través del espejo retrovisor y sonríe de vez en cuando. Está feliz, lo sé por la forma en que besa a papá en los labios. Un poco incómodo desvío la vista y la poso en la ventana, observando la localidad en la que viven mis padres. Es una de las más ricas del estado, por no decir que la más rica y adinerada. Las casonas se alzan imponentes y lustrosas tras los jardines de cincuenta metros de distancia aproximadamente. Son lujosas y exquisitamente hermosas. La que ha comprado papá está al final de la calle, es una casa decorada con una fuente redonda y a la entrada, un portón negro de acero inoxidable. Mi padre llama a la caseta de vigilancia y le abren las puertas. De camino has árboles frondosos a ambos lados, como si entraras a un autentica mansión antigua. Rodeamos la fuente y aparcamos junto a los otros cinco coches. Jarvis ya está al pie de la escalera, con su elegante traje de corte perfecto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—Joven Parker, bienvenido de nuevo a su hogar— dice avanzando hacia mí. Le doy un abrazo.

—Hola Jarvis, ¿qué tal te ha ido?— pregunto mirando de reojo a mis padres. Ambos están bajando mi equipaje.

—Ah, ya sabe, su padre Tony se ha puesto como loco cuando decidió venirse de nuevo a vivir aquí— asiento con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Se ha peleado con el joven Wilson?— La pregunta me pilla desprevenido. Niego con la cabeza.

—Veo que no le han contado nada de nada— digo sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de patear cosas.

—Pues no, ¿se han divorciado?— pregunta con tono persuasivo. Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza—. ¿No me diga que su padre lo ha convencido de que se tomen un tiempo aún siendo esposos?— me quedo con la boca abierta, sin saber que responderle.

Decido contarle la verdad.

—No Jarvis, qué va. He tenido un accidente de auto. No recuerdo mucho— veo que su expresión es de miedo absoluto—. No le recuerdo— termino, sintiéndome un verdadero idiota.

— ¡Dios mío!— exclama— Eso debe ser terrible ¿no lo cree? Pobre del joven Wilson, mire que él lo quiere tanto…— sus ojos se oscurecen un poco—. Pero dígame, ¿usted se encuentra bien del todo?

Niego, una vez más, con la cabeza. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza.

—Miento si te digo que no he dejado de darle vueltas a todo. Papá me ha dicho que tengo cita la otra semana con el doctor Bruce Banner. Según él, el doctor Banner lo solucionará— Jarvis asiente sin decir una palabra. Le digo que quiero recostarme en la cama un rato y me abre la puerta, yéndose a la cocina.

El interior de la casa es moderno. Con el suelo de mármol y granito reluciente. Los techos son altos y el sistema de ventilación mantiene todos los cuartos a una temperatura agradable. Las escaleras ascienden de una manera que se dividen al final y dan a diferentes pasillos. El del lado izquierdo es donde está mi cuarto. La casa es de dos plantas y un sótano equipado por papá para experimentar. Una vez entré en ese lugar, había todo tipo de cosas; desde un minúsculo auricular intercomunicador hasta autos a medio construir. Mi padre es ejecutivo de Industrias Stark. Papá inventa y mi padre lo vende. Así se han ganado la fortuna que poseen.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de madera oscura con un viejo cartel de “PROHIBIDO PASAR” y la abro. Todo sigue casi igual, a excepción de que mi cama es más grande. Mis viejos libros de Ciencias y Literatura, los comics de Batman y Super-man y el cuadro que hice cuando tenía quince años y habían regalado mi primera cámara profesional. Las fotos hacen que una nostalgia se apodere de mí. En una estamos papá y yo, cuando apenas tenía quince años. Detrás de nosotros está el tronco de un árbol y el pasto nos engulle los pies. Salimos sonriendo los dos. En otra estamos mi padre y yo, frente al televisor jugando video juegos. Una por una las miro; mis padres tomados de la mano en una apuesta de sol en la playa; yo con Jarvis en traje de baño; mis padres y yo comiendo helado en un puesto de Orlando Florida y mis ojos se detienen en tres en especial que me llaman mucho la atención. En la primera salimos Wade y yo, besándonos. No debo de tener más de dieciocho años, él lleva una gorra de beisbol negra y yo un gorro de lana rojo. La segunda hace que suelte una risa; es Wade en calzoncillos. Sus piernas son fuertes y está encima de la fuente que hay fuera de la casona, con los brazos elevados y flexionados hacia dentro, mostrando sus musculosos brazos. Finalmente veo la tercera y última; esta hace que mi corazón comience a latir frenéticamente contra mi tórax. Somos Wade y yo, en traje de gala color negro y con una copa de brindis en las manos. Es el día de nuestra boda. A nuestro alrededor hay globos blancos y negros y una mesa se extiende a lo ancho detrás nuestro, mostrando variados arreglos de mesa. Me está besando.

Un dolor punzante me recorre un lado del cráneo y hace que me maree un poco. Me dirijo a la cama y me dejo caer en ella boca arriba, cerrando los ojos y masajeándome las sienes.

—Wade…— murmuro para mis adentros.

Me quedo dormido casi al instante.

 

∞

 

Me despierto a la hora de la cena. Jarvis viene y me avisa que mis padres han salido por un asunto de Industrias Stark y le digo que tomaré la cena en mi habitación, que no me apetece comer en solo en el comedor central. Asiente sin decir palabra alguna. Vuelvo a mirar las fotos del cuadro. Cuando veo las de Wade siento un hueco en la boca del estómago. ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos? No dejo de hacerme esa pregunta. Termino de cenar y bajo al jardín, me apetece aspirar aire limpio. Una vez abajo, recorro el lado oeste de la casa, donde está el roble más grande. Solía jugar de pequeño en este lugar, me aferraba a las ramas más bajas y me columpiaba hasta caer dolorido de tanto reír. Mis padres jugaban algunas veces conmigo en ese lugar.

Doy vuelta en lo que es el garaje y lo veo, al fondo. Sigue de la misma forma y siento unas tremendas ganas de hacer lo de pequeño. Cuando llego me dejo caer en el césped, debajo de su copa frondosa. Me recargo contra su tronco y cierro un momento los ojos, escuchando. A lo lejos se oyen algunas aves cuando alzan el vuelo; el viento arrecia de momentos contra el espacio en el árbol y silba cuando atraviesa las hojas. Es una noche despejada, con el firmamento brillando titilante. Se puede respirar un viento limpio esta noche. Y sin saber que sucede me pasa un recuerdo por la mente.

Estoy en sentado en una banca, probablemente cerca de un muelle. No distingo muy bien la visión, pero hay mucha gente. El sol se está poniendo y escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

 

—Pretty Boy, te he traído de pistache, no había de vainilla.

Es Wade y va vestido con una camisa sin mangas, unos bermudas caqui y una gorra de beisbol negra. Está muy guapo. No le respondo, sólo asiento con la cabeza y le tiendo la mano para que me de el helado. Él se sienta a mi lado y pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, recargado en el respaldo. Voltea a verme y sonríe. Sus ojos brillan como dos centellas grises.

Entonces todo se hace borroso y el recuerdo se me escapa de las manos queriendo retenerlo un poco más. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me levanto de golpe. El aire se ha vuelto frío y me dirijo, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, al interior de la casona. Me topo con mi padre nada más abrir la puerta. Sus cabellos rubios están desordenados y sus el color de sus ojos se ven un poco más oscuros. No necesito que me diga algo, sé que se ha peleado con papá.

 

—Peter— dice—. Te iba a ir a encontrar al jardín. Veo que no es necesario ya.

Niego con la cabeza y le doy un pequeño abrazo. Quiero sentir su calor.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta con tono preocupante.

—He recordado a Wade, padre, lo he visto hace unos momentos. Cuando estaba bajo el árbol.

Mi respuesta lo toma por sorpresa porque no contesta de inmediato. Medita lo que le he dicho y hace una media sonrisa.

—Eso es buena señal hijo. Deberías contárselo a papá. — Se ve verdaderamente aliviado.

—Ahora no, querrá llevarme lo más pronto posible con el doctor Banner— digo separándome de él—. Voy a subir a mi habitación, dale a papá las buenas noches por mí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Hablando de tu padre…Ha tomado el primer vuelo con destino a Canadá, fue a resolver unos asuntos de la empresa que han salido de imprevisto. Volverá en tres días— me mira y caigo en la cuenta de porque se ve de esa manera. Es por mí. Debió de discutir con papá por dejarme en mí estado actual nada favorable—. Peter…Traté de detenerlo pero me ha dicho que no tardará nada, los resolverá lo más pronto posible— dice con tono apenado.

—Oye papá, no te preocupes. No me pasará nada con la compañía tuya y de Jarvis. Si ha tenido que ir es porque es de suma importancia— en su rostro se ve un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Ese es el problema Peter, yo también tengo que salir de viaje a Japón. Una de las grandes sucursales de allá no está yendo nada bien y tengo que supervisar que todo esté marchando como se debe.

Hago una mueca.

—Si quieres puedes ir conmigo…Salgo mañana a primera hora.

—No, es mejor que me quede aquí. Un viaje no es lo que me apetece en estos momentos.

Asiente con la cabeza. Era la respuesta que esperaba que le dijera.

—Le he llamado a alguien para que venga unos días a quedarse contigo. — Ese simple comentario hace que se me acelere el corazón. Le veo sorprendido—. Es Wade, viene en camino.

Es entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta suena por todo el recinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me lo dejan dicho en un comentario, no muerdo XD
> 
> Nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap :3  
> ¡Los quiero a todos!


	4. La visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza XD  
> No quiero darles excusas ni nada, así que a leer :3

Capitulo 4: La visita

 

Mi torrente sanguíneo acelera el paso cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta. Tengo la certeza de qué la persona al otro lado de la puerta es Wade. Es él y me vuelvo rápidamente, justo a tiempo para verle cuando Jarvis abre la puerta cortésmente. En sus manos se encuentra una simple maleta negra con dos correas, tiene aspecto de no haber dormido en varios días. Unas ojeras le adornan los ojos y lo veo más desganado. Todo es mi culpa. Aún así, cuando me ve una sonrisa adorna su rostro sin llegarle a sus ojos. Trago saliva.

 

—Joven Wilson, ¿qué hace aquí?— pregunta Jarvis dándole paso al interior.

—Hola Jarvis, el señor Rogers me ha llamado para que viniera— dice sin quitarme los ojos de encima. De pronto me siento más pequeño—. Buenas noches Steve. — Le tiende la mano a mi padre, el cual se la estrecha con un asentimiento de cabeza. Finalmente se vuelve hacia mí—. Petey, ¿cómo te encuentras?— me siento raro cuando me da un abrazo con la espalda tensa. Apenas dura unos segundos cuando su presencia se aleja de mí.

—Bien, creo— contesto, pero sé que miento y él también porque se limita a regresarse a charlar con mi padre.

—Steve, ¿cuándo has dicho que va a volver el señor Stark?

—Más tardar en tres días Wade, ya sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte. Jarvis, hazme el favor de prepararle una habitación a Wade.

—Sí, señor. Joven Wade— dice mirándolo con una sonrisilla—, fue un gusto volver a verlo. Si me disculpan, estaré en la segunda planta ocupado.

Mi padre le dice unas palabras en el oído a Wade que no alcanzo a escuchar.

—Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a los dos— se acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

Sube las escaleras con parsimonia. Volteo a ver de nuevo a Wade, no me está mirando y cuando lo hace no puedo descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

 

—No sabía que vendrías— digo y él eleva los hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Tu padre me ha llamado de última hora. He tenido que dejar el trabajo diciendo que mi madre se ha puesto mal— veo que suelta un suspiro prolongado.

—Pueden despedirte si se enteran de que has dicho mentiras.

—Si lo hacen siempre tendré la tienda música para mantenerme— ¿Tienda de música? Quiero preguntarle al respecto pero dejo a un lado las ganas por hacerlo, en estos momentos hay otras prioridades.

— ¿Cómo estás Wade?— me atrevo a preguntar, cuando las palabras salen de mi boca me reprendo mentalmente.

—Que te digo…Acabo de perder al amor de mi vida y el perro no ha dejado de extrañarlo en casa— lo dice sin inmutarse.

Di algo, me regaña mi subconsciente. Dile que le has recordado un poco. Dile que has sentido la necesidad de tenerlo a tu lado cuando viste aquellas fotos en tu cuarto. ¡Díselo maldita sea! Me reprende nuevamente, pero no le hago caso. Su mirada está fija en mí, esperando a que le hable, pero se da por vencido cuando sus hombros caen lentamente.

—Bueno, he tenido un día duro. Veré si Jarvis quiere que le eche una mano con la habitación. — Sube el primer escalón y se detiene. Por un momento creo que me dará un abrazo o un beso, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hace. Se aferra fuertemente de la barandilla de las escaleras y sube a paso apresurado.

Algo va mal.

Me paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Sin saber qué hacer realmente subo las escaleras y detengo la marcha cuando Jarvis sale de una habitación del fondo a la derecha. La habitación de Wade. Se detiene cuando me ve mirarle embobado.

 

— ¿Se le ofrece algo joven Parker?— pregunta acercándose a mí.

—Oh no Jarvis, sólo estaba…mirando.

—Si se pregunta de dónde he salido, le digo que ha sido de la habitación del joven Wilson. — Siento como mis mejillas adquieren un color rojo—. Estaré en la cocina, preparándole algo a la visita.

Cuando quiero preguntarle si le puedo ayudar en algo, ya se ha ido.

Me debato entre irme directo a mi cuarto o darle las buenas noches a Wade. En un impulso de idiotez estoy frente a su puerta. Dentro se escucha el agua de la ducha corriendo. Sé que debo irme. Qué sólo empeoraré más las cosas pero una fuerza me dicta que entre y hable con él. Me quiero retractar pero ya estoy adentro. Encima de la cama está su maleta, unas prendas de ropa están desperdigadas por ésta y veo un pequeño recuadro de una foto. Cuando lo volteo para verla el alma se me cae a los pies. Somos nosotros dos, abrazados y sonrientes en un parque. La dejo caer rápidamente a su lugar. No he escuchado la ducha cerrarse y cuando me giro para salir de la habitación mis narices rozan un pecho desnudo y fuerte.

Es Wade. Acaba de salir de la ducha y lleva una simple toalla blanca alrededor de su cadera. Prácticamente va desnudo. Sin querer aspiro el aroma que desprende su piel. Limón y gel de cuerpo. Mis sentidos se emborronan y me voy de espaldas contra el suelo.

 

— ¡Peter!— grita Wade y antes de azotar contra el piso sus brazos me sostienen de la cintura. Estoy pegado a él que puedo sentir su calor corporal que emana. Sus manos me sostienen de la parte baja de la espalda y los fuertes brazos me aprisionan contra él. Me quedo estático ante su cercanía—. ¡Me has dado un maldito susto de muerte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un mareo— digo con voz apenas audible. Me suelta al fin.

— ¿Qué haces en la habitación? Pensé que ya estabas en la tuya— sus ojos no han dejado de verme directamente a los míos.

—Quería darte las buenas noches. — Camina por un lado de mí y llega a la cama, dándome la espalda para ponerse una camisa blanca—. Perdón si te he interrumpido, no sabía que te estabas duchando— miento, porque he oído mucho antes el agua. Entonces hace algo que me deja perplejo: se quita la toalla de la cadera y queda totalmente desnudo de la parte baja. Evito mirarle, pero me es imposible. Tiene unas piernas torneadas y unas nalgas redondas. Un calor se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Busca en su maleta unos calzoncillos y cuando los encuentra y se los pone, me quedo mirando a esa área.

—Buenas noches Peter.

—Esto…Buenas noches Wade— doy media vuelta y me acerco a la puerta.

—Peter— me habla y siento como mi pulso se acelera. Suelto el pestillo y me giro de nuevo hacia él. Contengo la respiración—. Que descanses— suelto el aire que se había acumulado en mis pulmones y le sonrío tímidamente.

—Igualmente— digo y salgo de la habitación, recargando la frente en la puerta.

Esa noche el sueño no acude a mí.

 

∞

 

Mi padre parte al aeropuerto a las cinco de la madrugada. Wade, Jarvis y yo lo despedimos en el rellano de la entrada. Estoy algo somnoliento y siento una pesadez en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando vemos que el coche cruza el portón de la entrada volvemos al interior de la casa. Jarvis nos ofrece chocolate caliente y asentimos, avanzando detrás de él en dirección a la cocina.

Está construida de acero inoxidable, con una isla en el centro y varios taburetes a su alrededor. Todos los aparatos electrodomésticos son de una tecnología avanzada. Han de ser obra de papá. Tomo asiento en uno de los altos taburetes negros y apoyo los codos en la encimera. Wade me imita.

 

—Joven Parker, su padre me ha dicho que esta tarde vendrá la señorita Gwen a visitarlo. Vendrá con su amigo Harry Osborn. — Wade hace una mueca de disgusto ante la mención del último.

—Está bien Jarvis, ¿te ha dicho algo más?

—Si, pero es para el joven Wilson— responde y le miro moverse de un lado a otro por la cocina—. Me dijo que cuide de usted y que le recuerde que tome su medicamento.

—Gracias Jarvis— dice Wade.

—No ha sido nada joven.

Jarvis deja dos tazas de un caliente chocolate cremoso frente a los dos.

—Espero que sea de su agrado— sale de la cocina sin despedirse.

Cojo la taza y la dejo reposar entre mis manos, para agarrar de su calor. El tiempo afuera es frío. Después de unos segundos le doy un pequeño sorbo. ¿Harry Osborn? Busco en mi mente pero no encuentro nada. Sé que Gwen es mi amiga porque el doctor Witer me ha dicho que fue con ella la que salí la noche que tuve el accidente. Ya le quiero conocer y una pregunta se estanca en mi cerebro, ¿por qué no ha ido a visitarme? Algo crudo se instala en mi estómago. Veo que Wade le da un último trago a su bebida y la deja en el fregadero, después abre el grifo y lo lava, sin más. Desde este punto puedo ver como los músculos de su espalda se contraen por el simple hecho de mover las manos para lavar la taza.

Hay una ventana, frente a Wade, que da directo con el jardín. Puedo ver el árbol desde aquí.

 

—Peter saldré esta tarde, cuando llegue la visita— comienza y su ronca voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento—. He encontrado en internet que una nueva tienda de comics acaba de abrir sus puertas y quiero ir a conseguir el especial de Spiderman. — ¿Especial de Spiderman? Me remuevo en el banco.

—No hay problema Wade. Creo que recuerdo a mis amigos un poco.

Se gira para quedar frente a mí.

—Júrame que digan lo que digan esos dos no vas a salir a ningún lado, ¿vale?— dice con la mandíbula tensa.

— ¿A qué viene eso Wade? Son mis dos amigos y confío en ellos. — Sus manos se cierran en dos puños. ¿Se ha enojado?

—Mira Peter, no dejaré que te vuelva a pasar algo más y si sales con ellos dos y vuelves a tener un accidente donde puedas quedar en coma, tendré que matarlos. A los dos— sus palabras tienen sentido. Tiene miedo—. He hecho unos votos sagrados de compromiso y si te pasa algo, el único culpable seré yo. Como todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Se siente culpable…Quiero preguntarle sobre la noche de mi accidente pero sería abrir una herida que nos separaría aún más. Me quedo callado.

—Wade yo…— comienzo a decir y sin esperármelo, rodea la barrita, me coge de la cintura con sus dos manos y planta sus labios sobre los míos. Sellándome los labios con los suyos.

Al principio opongo resistencia pero me toma de las muñecas con una de sus manos y las coloca detrás de mi espalda, imposibilitándome de todo movimiento. Quiero soltarme, morderle porque prácticamente me ha obligado a besarle pero no lo aparto. Siento como su mano libre me recorre el costado y descansa sobre mi vientre, donde el calor se expande rápidamente a todas partes. Con su lengua me pide entrar a mi boca, pero no se lo concedo. Muerde suavemente mi labio inferior y tira suavemente de él, provocando que un gemido— no sé si lo hago porque me ha sorprendido o porque me ha gustado—y él pega su cuerpo con el mío. Cuando siento los latidos de mi corazón golpetear contra mis oídos se aleja de mí, apoyando la frente contra la mía. Ambos estamos con la respiración entrecortada. Nuestros alientos se mezclan, cálidos y por fin me suelta las manos. Siento como si me hubiera robado el aliento.

 

—Petey…— susurra con los ojos cerrados, donde puedo ver un brillo al borde de sus párpados. Está llorando—. Me haces tanta falta…Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar el accidente, lo haría. Pagaría con mi alma si tuviera que hacerlo. Sólo para que nada de esto esté pasando— el corazón me late desbocado contra mi pecho. ¿Pero qué está diciendo?—. Estoy desesperado, muerto sin ti Peter, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Lo eres todo para mí, lo único que me queda en esta vida…Y te he perdido. — Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas pero no hago nada. No digo nada. Me tiembla el labio inferior y siento unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hago. Tengo los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, caídos, sin moverlos de nada.

Wade abre los ojos y me ve. Quiero morirme. Morirme para no causarle este dolor. Sin embargo soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Para hacer algo. Se aleja de mí y desaparece de mi vista. Dejándome con demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza y por una vez desde que he salido del hospital deseo nunca haber despertado. Nunca haberlo hecho para no vivir nada de esto.

 

∞

 

Jarvis no ha salido de la cocina desde que Wade se fue por la puerta principal, con una camisa de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados. Tenía la mirada fija al frente, sin voltear a verme. Quise detenerlo, y una vez más, no hice nada. Lo vi alejarse por el sendero flanqueado por los árboles.

Entro a la cocina y veo a Jarvis moverse de un lado a otro, dándome la espalda. Sé que nos ha escuchado. Que ha escuchado a Wade. Pero no dice nada cuando me ve; sólo me sonríe como siempre lo hace.

 

—Joven Parker, la señorita Gwen me ha dicho que no tardan en llegar. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Estoy preparando la comida— dice cortando un poco de cebolla en una tabla sobre la barrita— ¿Quiere que prepare algo en especial?

—Oh no, sorpréndeme— logro decir y profiero una risilla que ha sonado vacía de humor.

— ¿Está bien joven?— comienzo a llorar. ¿Qué me pasa?

Siento los brazos de Jarvis acogerme contra su pecho, donde suelto lágrimas amargas y cargadas de tristeza. ¿Qué le he hecho a Wade? Soy un idiota, siempre lo he sido supongo. Hacerle daño a la persona que me ama es de lo más vil y errante. Simplemente no puedo seguir con esto.

 

— ¿Es por el joven Wilson?— asiento con la cabeza, sorbiéndome la nariz—. Sé que le sigue amando a pesar de todo joven Parker, si viera como lo mira desde lejos. Es como si no pudiese estar sin usted ni un solo segundo. Lo necesita y usted a él. Hágaselo saber. Usted necesita su apoyo.

—Tengo miedo de herirle más Jarvis. No quiero hacer daño a nadie más.

—Verá que todo se solucionará. Si usted lo amó y no lo recuerda, en cualquier momento volverá a sentirlo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto más? ¿Y si pasan años y sigo sin amarle como antes?— digo y puedo escuchar mi tono de voz, es desesperado.

—Si eso sucede entonces quiere decir que nunca lo hizo de verdad. — Esas simples palabras me dejan perplejo. ¿Y si nunca amé a Wade de verdad? ¿Sería tan mala persona para hacerle eso?

Le agradezco a Jarvis por sus palabras de consuelo. ¡Cuánto me hacen falta mis padres! Él responde que para eso está, para ser mi amigo si así lo deseo yo. Nunca creí conocer a una persona tan amable como él. Las siguientes dos horas me la paso tratando de preparar pollo al horno, claro, Jarvis hace la mayor parte del trabajo. Terminamos entre risas. Subo a mi habitación y me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo lo primero que encuentro en el armario; unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul a rayas blancas. Tras las palabras de Jarvis me siento renovado, con nuevas energías y con la idea de hablar con Wade de nosotros. Quiero saber cómo ha sido nuestra relación hasta ahora.

A las tres en punto Jarvis me avisa que mis amigos han llegado. Plasmo una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro y veo en el espejo si no tengo vestigios de que he llorado. Nada. Bajo hasta el recibidor y cuando el timbre suena abro la puerta. Una chica se abalanza sobre mí apenas le abro. Su cabello rubio lo lleva suelto y le cae sobre los hombros, como una cascada dorada. Detrás de ella puedo ver a un chico alto, delgado pero musculoso y con una camisa de lino blanca.

 

— ¡Peter Parker! Me tenías tan asustada— exclama Gwen, dándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro— ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así, sin más de la faz de la tierra? Te he ido a buscar tres días seguidos a tu casa y ni tú ni Wade me han abierto. Te he llamado a tu teléfono celular pero me dice que no existe el número, ¿se han peleado?

—Lo vas a aturdir con demasiadas preguntas Gwen, dale un respiro— dice Harry entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

— ¿Darle un respiro? ¡Respiro mis hormonas cuando estoy en mis días! ¿Dónde has estado y dónde está Wade, Peter?— sigo sin decir nada—. Mira que si te ha sido infiel lo busco y le corto las bol…

—Gwen calma, no ha sucedido nada de eso— digo al fin. ¿Gwen no sabe de mi accidente?

— ¿Entonces, qué ha pasado en estos días?— pregunta con un mohín en los labios.

—Peter, deberías decírselo para que se calme de una vez por todas— se burla Harry, pero no he dejado de ver a mi amiga y preguntarme por qué no sabe nada.

— ¿Wade no se los dijo?— Gwen niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Decirnos qué?— esta vez es Harry el que habla.

— He sufrido un accidente— ella abre los ojos como platos y Harry se pone serio—. La noche que he salido contigo Gwen, he tenido un accidente automovilístico y no recuerdo casi nada.

Los dos se quedan sin palabras. Gwen se limita a abrazarme fuertemente con sus delgados brazos y a llorar contra mi pecho. ¿No debería ser yo el qué se ponga de ese modo? Harry la aparta de mí y me rodea con sus brazos. Puedo sentir su cálido aliento contra mi cuello, recorriéndome con una mano lo ancho de la espalda y acariciando mi cabello. Se me erizan los vellos de la nuca.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Peter?— pregunta contra mi oído.

Mi cerebro no responde de inmediato. Me he quedado congelado por su cercanía. Cuando le doy un golpe mental a mi cabeza de que responda lo hago, con la voz elevada casi en un susurro.

 

—Bien, estoy bien Harry. Gracias.

Gwen sigue sollozando con la cara entre las manos y Harry no me suelta hasta que le aparto suavemente. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Después de calmar a mi amiga mostrándole que le recuerdo a ella y a Harry, deja de llorar y nos sentamos en la sala principal. Es entonces cuando Gwen hace la pregunta que quería evitar.

 

— ¿Dónde está Wade? Pensé que estaría contigo.

—Oh bueno, me ha dicho que no tardaría en volver— miento. No quiero que se enteren de que no le recuerdo y que hayamos tenido una pequeña charla nada favorable.

—Bien. Tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirle a ese grandulón sobreprotector— dice ella y yo enfocó la mirada en Harry. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos y su rostro ha adoptado una expresión que me inquieta. Es como si quiera ver a través de mí, hurgar en mi mente y ver que les estoy mintiendo.

Me remuevo incomodo en el sofá de piel.

Jarvis viene y nos avisa que la mesa ha sido servida. Los tres nos ponemos de pie y nos dirigimos al comedor. El pollo se ve exquisito, también hay puré de patatas y pasta. Comemos en silencio.

 

—Peter, ¿y tus padres?— dice Harry interrumpiendo el silencio que flotaba en el ambiente.

—Han tenido un viaje de negocios, papá ha salido de urgencia a Canadá y mi padre ha ido a Japón. Una de sus sucursales no va como debería— contesto después de tragar un trozo de pollo.

Asiente con la cabeza y el silencio vuelve a reinar en el comedor.

 

—Wade es de Canadá ¿cierto Peter?— vuelve a preguntar.

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido. ¿Wade, de Canadá? No lo sé, quiero contestarle pero me delataría al instante. Gwen me saca de esta.

 

—Si, Peter lo ha conocido allá en un viaje con sus padres, ¿a que si Peter?— Al escucharla pronunciar esas palabras el trago que le he dado a mi bebida no pasa como debería por mi garganta y comienzo a toser. Harry se levanta de su asiento y corre a darme palmaditas en la espalda. Tras unos segundos de auto asfixia me incorporo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

¿Wade y yo nos conocimos en Canadá? Veo a Gwen quien mira a Harry y este a su vez me mira a mí.

—Este…si. Nos conocimos en un hotel de allá.

— ¿Qué no fue en una de esas fiestas donde él se coló para hacer barullo?— pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, esa fue la segunda vez— la voz me ha temblado cuando lo digo y siento como las palmas de las manos comienzan a sudarme. ¡Pero que idiota soy!

—Ah…— dice Gwen no muy convencida.

No se vuelve a pronunciar palabra. Cuando terminamos me ofrezco a llevar los platos a la cocina. Gwen responde que no hay problema y Harry se limita a levantar los hombros en un gesto de que le da igual mientras no sea él quien lo haga. Recojo la vajilla y los llevo al fregadero. Necesito estar a solas unos minutos. Demasiadas preguntas por parte de mis dos amigos. Abro el grifo y comienzo a tallar los vasos y platos con ímpetu, mientras veo hacia afuera. El árbol sigue tan majestuoso como siempre.

 

— ¿Desde cuando ese pringado de Osborn te tiene tanto afecto?— me vuelvo rápidamente y veo a Wade recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Lleva en las manos unas bolsas de compra. En una se lee “Comic World”. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca despectiva en los labios.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto, porque lo que me ha preguntado no tiene sentido.

—Olvídalo Peter— da media vuelta para marcharse pero se lo impido, tomándole de su fuerte brazo.

—Eh, dime de que rayos hablas Wade. ¿A que ha venido esa pregunta?— sus ojos chocan con los míos, grises y turbios.

—Ese Osborn te ha abrazado y susurrado palabras al oído Peter. Según que yo sepa, no le interesabas de nada. ¿Entonces por qué lo ha hecho?— escupe sin parar.

“No le interesabas de nada”. ¿Eso qué significa?

—Perdóname Wade, pero sigo viendo absurda la pregunta. ¡No ha hecho nada malo!— mi voz se ha elevado de tono.

— ¡¿Nada malo?! ¡¿Qué no ha hecho nada malo Peter?! ¡Te ha abrazado como si la vida se le fuese en ello!— siento unas tremendas ganas de golpearle—. ¿Cómo quieres que tome ese gesto? ¿Qué lo deje pasar por alto cuando sé que el hombre al que amo amaba antes a ese tipo?

¿Qué ha dicho?

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Yo le amaba?— Me siento tan estúpido pronunciando las palabras.

Se pasa una mano por su corto cabello rubio, frustrado.

—Ya, déjalo así como está Peter— dice soltándose de mi agarre.

—Vete al demonio Wade. ¿Se te ha olvidado que no recuerdo la mayoría de lo qué ha pasado en mi vida? ¡Ni siquiera te recuerdo a ti!— grito sin poder contenerme. Lo he dado donde más le duele.

Wade se gira y sus ojos refulgen un brillo peligroso, centelleante y negro y a la vez puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo, no tienes que estármelo echando en cara a cada momento. Maldita sea Peter!— dice, da media vuelta y antes de que comience a avanzar hacia las escaleras me lanza una de las bolsas que trae en una de sus manos a los pies. Me mira durante un segundo más y se va. Como lo hizo esta mañana.

¡Wade! Quiero gritar, pero me atraganto con mis propias palabras.

Con el dolor de cabeza palpitándome en las sienes me inclino y cojo lo que sea que me haya traído Wade y lo abro. El corazón me da un brinco. Es un libro de Ciencias pero no es eso lo que me ha dejado congelado, si no la nota que trae pegada en la portada. Dice:

 

“Perdóname por lo de esta mañana Petey, ha sido culpa mía retenerte de esa manera cuando te he besado. No lo pude evitar, te amo y esperaría diez años, una vida entera para que me recuerdes. Para que vuelvas a amarme como lo hacías.

Esto es una piedra en el camino que nos ha puesto el destino, pero sé que juntos lo superaremos. 

Mira, he encontrado ese libro de Ciencias que tanto anhelabas.

Te ama,

 

Wade”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.   
> No olviden comentar para saber su opinión.  
> Los quiero <3


End file.
